


Amari|Ziegler

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Junkenstiens Revenge, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Plot, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Like its retty heart breaking, Needles, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Possessed Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, The whole things is just drabbles but some of them are connected, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, fear of needles, for chapter 6, in like a mini series?, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Pharah and Mercy one shots





	1. Moment

**Author's Note:**

> THe plot is bad... I just wanted the moment of Pharmercy

Angela was walking thru the alley that Gabe had told her to go in, she didn't exactly know why he told her to, but she normally did what other said so she was fine with it. 

She walked thru and saw him sitting down on a piece of wood, “Gabe!” She called as she ran over to him “Angela… I have been meaning to tell you this… But… You need to die!” He said grabbing two shotguns and pointing them at her head. 

“Gabe! Don't do this!” She said a bit scared, she was just trying to keep calm.

“Why?” He asked, cocking his head a bit.

“Because! This will get you know where in life!” She sighed.

“But I will be happy so… i'm going to shoot you” He said.

She frowned, “But…”.

A shadow came flying over from ahead, “JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!” A voice called.

“Wha-” He withered away under the power of JUSTICE!

She looked up to see the one and only Pharah, protector of the sky in her book.

“Angela! Are you ok?” She flew down to the angelic blonde “Yes, I'm fine, Fareeha” She smiled.

“Thank goodness” Fareeha pulled the blonde into her chest “Fareeha… I-” “Shhhh” She hushed the blonde.

“Fareeha-” “Hush habibti,” She said patting the blonde’s head which was in her chest.

Angela thought about her situation and sighed, she slipped out from Fareeha’s arms and looked at the girl.

“Oh… Sorry about that…” Fareeha heart dropped “Your fine” Angela rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Its been awhile sense I have wrote a tiny drabble

Angela was having a rough day at work, it was raining. And all that made her think about was Fareeha in her Raindancer suit. That was Angela’s favorite besides Anubis.

She looked out the window, the pitter patter of the drops on the glass calmed her. Almost saying that it's going to be okay and she can see Fareeha when she gets home.

Her work phone rang and she lazily picked it up, just some client needed antibiotics.

After she hung up she got another call but the caller ID was a number she recognized.

She picked up the phone quickly and answered, “Fareeha?” She asks hesitantly.

“Hello Doctor” Fareeha said playfully.

“Fari Im at work” Angela sighs as she fiddles with her pen.

“Lena told me you were having a bad day” 

“But, It's not a good reason to call me at work” 

“Well I guess I can't call my wife at work. And tell her I wanted to watch a movie and cuddle tonight” Fareeha shrugs on the other line.

Angela would have loved to do those thing tonight.

“Well- Alright I'm sorry for being angry” Angela smiles.

“Alright, See you tonight” Fareeha made a kissing noise before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really bother editing this one so sorry if there are mistakes.


	3. Fareeha's Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha hates nothing more than being away Angela but when she comes across some porn her mindset changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, Enjoy?

Fareeha had hated many things, like cleaning her Raptora suit. But there was one thing she hated more than that. And that was waiting for Angela to get home from work.

She almost felt like a child waiting to get picked up from school by their mother.

Fareeha looked out the window, “Hmm” She thinks.

She had almost done everything to take her mind of her girlfriend, “Am I too clingy?” She asks herself.

Fareeha sighs and holds her head up with her hand. She used her other hand to grab the remote to the tv and turn it on. She scrolls through the channels and sighs as she doesn't find anything interesting. 

She turns off the tv and gets up to go over to Angela’s computer desk.

They normally shared the computer so Angela wouldn't mind Fareeha on it.

She started to type something into the search bar. Her fingers typing away on the keyboard.

She pressed enter and the site she wanted to pop up PornHub.

Fareeha mainly watched porn to judge it, or sometimes even just to remind her of all the things she has done with Angela. But most of the time it was just to laugh at the odd things people would do or say in the pornos.

She scrolled through Angela’s feed until she found something she had never watched before, it was a new kind of porn to her. It was Japanese lesbian porn. 

Fareeha’s mouse hovered over the porno, she was hesitant to click on it.

She finally decided to watch it, the click of her mouse sent her to the video.

Fareeha watches for about five minutes and by the end of it, she was deeply disgusted.

“The way they kissed- They way they moan- Eww” Fareeha shuts down the computer.

A knock was heard at the door of the house, Fareeha quickly ran to the door. She opened it to see her girlfriend.

“Angela thank God you're home!” Fareeha hugs her tightly.

“Uh, why?” Angela was a bit confused.

“It's a long story… Don't go onto your PornHub feed” Fareeha chuckles softly.

Angela’s eyebrows raised, “Alright…” She walks into the house.

Fareeha gives a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	4. "God do I Hate Needles..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha needs to get her blood taken like everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, do I hate needles!

Fareeha was sitting outside of the MedBay, the door opened and a short British woman sped out, “Good luck Ree!” Lena chuckles.

Fareeha takes a deep breath and walks into the MedBay, she had never liked needles, ever since what happened that one time. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

Fareeha was about twenty-five at the time; she was walking into the doctor's office and they were doing blood samples. They had to stick the needle into Fareeha three times before they could find the right vein.

The dark-skinned woman shook the memory out of her head and heard a voice come from the MedBay, “Come in!” Angela called.

Fareeha stood up and walked in, she saw the blonde beauty sitting in her chair with a clipboard in hand.

“Ah your last again Fareeha” Angela chuckles softly.

Fareeha nods.

“So I have heard you don't like needles? Well, I have a solution” Angela says writing something on her clipboard. 

“Okay,” Fareeha says blankly, it happened every time when she saw Angela. She was dumbly staring at the blonde.

“I'm going to have you lay down and look against the wall while I take your blood” Angela explains.

The blonde lays Fareeha down on the bed next to the chair that everyone else sat in.

Fareeha nods again as Angela grabs her utensils.

Doctor Zeigler comes back over with a swab and rubbing alcohol.

Angela bends out Fareeha’s arm and tyes a tight piece of rubber around it.

First, the blonde put the rubbing alcohol onto the swab. Then, she cleaned the crease of Fareeha’s arm.

After the first two steps, Angela went back to her desk to grab the needle. Angela didn't understand why people were afraid of them, it wasn't even a needle she was using. It was more of a sharp, thin, piece of plastic.

She soon is back at Fareeha’s side, “Alright you ready?” Angela asks.

“Y-Yeah” Fareeha gulps nervously.

Before Angela punctures Fareeha skins, she moves the girls head over so she can't see her blood. “There” Angela gives a soft smile that comforts the younger woman.

“Th-Thanks…” Fareeha flushes as she stares at the wall.

Soon her flush was taken away as she felt the needle enter her arm.

Fareeha’s breathing hitched as she dared to look over at the needle.

Angela smiled as she saw Fareeha was taking this better than she did last time, “Your doing great” Angela cooed.

Fifthteen seconds had gone by but to Fareeha it felt like fifteen hours. 

The vile of blood was full, Angela slowly took the needle out of Fareeha.

Fareeha felt more pain than it did going in, she didn't know that it was being taken out of her. She started to panic, her breathing becoming faster and her breaths shorter.

“Fareeha calm down we're almost done,” Angela says stroking the dark-skinned arm.

The needle finished sliding out of Fareeha, “All done” Angela says as she puts a piece of cotton on the puncture wound “hold this” Angela says as she led Fareeha’s finger to the cotton.

Fareeha pressed it onto the wound and gave a hiss, “Well don't hurt yourself silly” Fareeha rolls her eyes at Angela comment.

Angela finished writing her paperwork and turned back to Fareeha, “Alright you can go now” Angela says.

“Okay… Have a nice day doctor” Fareeha gives a sigh of relieving until she heard Angela speak up, “Oh and Fareeha? Depending on your blood work you might have to come in again this week” Angela winks.

Fareeha knew what Angela went and quickly rushed out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> Also, most of this didn't need to be edited! Pretty proud of myself


	5. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha interrupts her daughter and her wife while they were watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Fareeha smiled to see her daughter and her wife watching a movie on the couch, “How is the movie?” Fareeha asks as she presses a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“It's okay but she seems to like it” Angela gestures to their daughter.

The little girl was sitting on her knees while watching the movie.

Soon after the movie ended Fareeha walked out, “Alright football time” She says changing the channel.

“Hey!” The little girl pouts “I was watching that!”

“It was over” Fareeha shrugs.

The girl frowns and walks into her room, she grabs her laptop and starts typing.

Fareeha walks in, “Hey… What's wrong?” She asks. 

“You are being rude,” The girl says.

“How?” She taps the girl's knee, the dog next to her growls. “What I can't touch my own daughter?” She asks the dog.

Fareeha sits down next to her kid, “Hey, maybe you could watch it with me?” Fareeha asks.

“Does mom like football?” The girl asks.

“Of course she does,” Fareeha says sheepishly.

“Okay… I could try it” The little follows her mother into the living room to watch the football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo & Comment


	6. ISI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Middle School AU)
> 
> Angela is in 'In School Suspension'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Lol I have been in ISI to many times to remember

Angela was in middle school, she hated it. She had somehow gotten in In School Suspension.

She was in there for a dumb reason for her opinion. She had ripped a warning referral that was given to her by the teacher.

And now she was sitting in a boring cubicle with others in the room. The room's layout was very simple. On every wall, a cubical, next to every cubical was another cubicle. The small was of the cubicles had graffiti all over them.

Angela’s cubical was like all others, facing the wall.

She sighs and turns around to look at the male teacher who was sitting at the main desk to watch over them, “Turn around” He says nonchalantly.

She obeyed and looks back at the wall, She had finished all her work that the teachers had brought her. Angela also finished all the extra credit papers from the ISI staff, not that she needed the extra credit.

The only reason she ripped up the referral was that she was in a bad mood.

There were a couple of other people in the cubicles, most of them were eighth graders.

Except for one other student, Angela didn't know her.

“Amari, get over here” The teacher called.

The seventh-grader turned around and walked over to the teacher's desk.

He brought his attention from his laptop to Fareeha and smirked, “I saw you writing on the walls… That's not allowed… I think you have been in here enough to know that that's against the rules” He says in a low tone.

Angela turned around to see Fareeha, the girl was surprisingly keeping a straight face the whole time.

The man's eyes shifted to Angela, “Ziegler! Turn around!” He said almost yelling.

Angela turned back around and sighs, “Poor her,” She says under her breath.

“Now… Amari…” He paused “I think I might give you another day for this” He continued.

Angela again felt bad for the girl. Angela had three days and today was her last.

“But- It was just writing!” Fareeha fought back against the teacher. Know wonder Fareeha had been in ISI so many times.

“Fine, we will see how good you are the rest of the day” He scoffs as she walks back to her seat.

Angela looks down at her desk, nothing was there. She raises her hand for the teacher.

She waited a couple moments, nothing.

Angela waited another minute, nothing.

“Excuse me” She speaks up to the teacher.

“Yes, Ziegler?” He asks.

“May I have something to work on?” She asks.

“Nope, you finished… You can help Amari though” He offers. She accepted only because she had nothing better to do.

Angela got up and hesitantly walked over to the girl's desk, “I'm Angela” She says softly.

Fareeha turns around to see the blonde, “I'm Fareeha” She responds.

Angela sits down next to the dark-skinned girl and looks over her paper, “You got this wrong” The blonde points to one of the math questions.

“Okay and?” Fareeha shrugs.

“It's wrong so redo it” Angela shrugs back.

Fareeha picks up her pencil and erases the answer she wrote down, then stares at the paper.

“I don't know how to do it…” She says dipping her head down.

“How do you not know how to do it? It's easy” Angela says a bit amused.

“This is like third-grade math!” Angela laughs.

Fareeha felt horrible, Angela was practically making fun of her.

“Hey!” Fareeha starts “I'm not good at math okay! I have a D plus in it” She says.

“Oh- I could teach you it, it's pretty easy” Angela offers.

“Sure” Fareeha smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	7. The Witch and Her Servent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela was a young witch looking for something to please her... And she finally found what she was looking for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Witch Mercy AU!

Angela was a witch in the making, her mother and father were very proud of her. Soon enough she was eighteen.

Her parents had a surprise for Angela eighteenth birthday.

They took her to the human village who were offering slaves and other things they had found in the mythical forest.

“Now Angela pick something” Her father smiles, his teeth sharp as a knife, He was a vampire after all.

“Now remember to choose something that you could make use of dear,” Her mother says. Angela’s mother was also a witch.

Angela started to walk down the aisle of servants and creatures.

She found none of them interesting, even the ones from the mythical forest.

Until she stumbled upon something she had never seen before.

It was a woman. The woman’s skin was grey, her eyes were a dirty white, it looked to be that she had a tattoo under her eye but it was now faded.

Angela was stunted by the woman’s beauty, “Hello there” Angela says to the possessed woman.

“Greetings” Her voice in monotone.

“So, what could you assist me with?” Angela asks with a smirk.

“I can help you with many things, my suit helps me protect my owner,” The woman says pointing to her suit.

“And what is your name, dark one?” Angela asks.

“Anything you would like, I was born with Fareeha though” the dubbed with ‘Dark one’ says.

“Hmm, Fareeha… Interesting name” Angela says.

Angela quickly runs off back to her parents, “I found what I want” She smiles.

She brings her parents to Fareeha, “See isn't she great?” Angela asks as her parents inspect the woman.

“How old are you?” Her father asks.

“Seventeen” Fareeha responds blankly.

“Hmm, intresting” Angela mother says.

Fareeha stood there on her stand as the three inspected her, she would occasionally blink but that was all.

“Alright, Angie… If this is what you want” her father sighs.

“Yes!” Angela was excited, this girl was like a play toy to her. Angela imagined all of the things she could do with Fareeha.

Soon her mind wandered further, making heat between her legs, “Oh my…” Angela says under her breath as she scans Fareeha’s body.

Her parents bought the possessed seventeen year old and took her home with them.

“Angela knocks you out,” Her father says as he walks in the house with his wife.

“So Dark One” Angela liked the nickname for the girl. “So I am your mistress” Angela contains.

“Alright, Mistress” Fareeha says blankly.

“Mhmm Fareeha I'm truly loving you… Your…” Angela tried to think of a word.

“Blankness?” Fareeha says, though she was asking, her tone was still blank. The only thing that made her who she Fareeha was her accent.

“Ah yes! Blankness” Angela says as she circles the woman as a hawk would on their prey.

Angela’s gloved hand cups Fareeha’s cheek, “Undress for me dear,” She says softly.

“Shouldn't we be inside?” Fareeha asks.

Angela flushes in embarrassment, her parents had probably been watching the whole time, “yes! We should be inside! Come now my pet” She giggles and brings Fareeha inside.

The blonde witch opens the door and pushes Fareeha inside then up the stairs into her room.

Fareeha looks around the room, “Interesting room you have, Mistress” She says.

“Thank you” Angela didn't mind using another pet name on the girl.

“Would like me to undress now?” Fareeha asks.

Angela’s mouth was agape as she tried to think of how to respond but she simply just nods her head instead.

Fareeha’s suit comes off quickly leaving her exposed except for her thin underarmour clothes.

Angela licks her lips as she likes what she sees, “Oh my, Fareeha” She says softly.

“Yes, Mistress?” Fareeha responds.

“N-Nothing,” She says scanning Fareeha’s body.

“Now, you undress me” Angela demands.

Fareeha simply scoots closer to the witch. First, she unclipped the cape and small jacket, then she looks at Angela, “How would you take this off?” She asks.

Angela giggles, “Here let me” The blonde pulls it down to step out of it. Now her breasts were revealed to Fareeha.

“What do you think?” Angela asks.

Angela really had no bust, she did but not much.

“They are breasts,” Fareeha says blankly.

Angela pouts, “What do you mean! ‘They are breasts’” She mimics Fareeha’s voice.

“They are breasts” Fareeha shrugs.

Angela scoffs, “Either way proceed” She rolls her eyes.

Fareeha continues to undress Angela, she pulls down the blonde’s stockings.

Then Fareeha took off the girls shoes, “Finished” Fareeha says.

“Good, now please me” Angela smirks.

Fareeha knew many things, but not how to please. “How so mistress?” She asks.

The blonde sighs, “Pleasure” She says.

“What do you mean…. Pleasure?” The possessed one asks.

Angela rolls her eyes, “Like this” She start kiss Fareeha.

Fareeha pulls away, “Oh my last master taught me, I know what to do” She nods.

Fareeha’s mouth trails down Angela’s pall chest until she finds Angela’s bust.

Her hand comes under Angela’s breasts and starts to massage them, then her tongue starts to draw circles around Angela’s areola, making sure not to touch her nipple.

Angela had never felt this feeling before, yes she had masturbated a couple times but never included her breasts.

Fareeha’s tongue finally made its way to Angela’s sensitive nipple, they were a light pink.

She starts to wrap her tongue around it and eventually lightly nip at it, causing Angela to gasp.

“You like that mistress?” Fareeha asks Angela could only nod in response.

Fareeha continues until she feels wetness drip on her leg. She looks down to see Angela’s sex dripping onto her leg.

Fareeha moves down past Angela’s creamy tummy and finally got to Angela’s pleading pussy.

“P-Please… I-” “I know” Fareeha cuts her off.

Fareeha slips her slender fingers into Angela.

The blonde’s back arches and moans in pain, “S-Stop! Please-” “Don't worry mistress I will take care of you” Fareeha cooed.

Angela pauses and thinks, that was the first time Fareeha lowered her voice.

‘Maybe she does has emotion’ Angela thinks.

Fareeha starts to finger the blonde, “How is this?” She asks.

“Faster” Angela whines.

Fareeha’s fingers pumping in and out of Angela, giving her fast strokes on her G-Spot.

 

Angela could barely handle herself, she had never been fingered before.

“I- 'm going to cum!” Angela moans loudly.

Fareeha felt Angela’s slick walls clench around her fingers. The possessed woman continues to finger Angela, making sure to milk her.

She finally stops and looks up to see the blonde panting, her eyes rolled back, and her tongue hanging out in a lewd manner.

“How was that?”” Fareeha asks.

“Th-Thank you,” Angela says hugging Fareeha.

“Anything for you, Mistress,” Fareeha says hugging back slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was okay I guess... I didn't put too much effort into it...
> 
> Kudos & Comment!


	8. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha stay up to see the Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Angela yawns as she looks over at Fareeha, “You tired, Angel?” Fareeha asks.

Angela frantically shakes her head, “No I'm not tired” She says.

“Sure” Fareeha smirks as she takes another sip of her soda.

The two sit in the darkness on their queen sized bed.

“Why are we staying up again?” Angela takes a sip of coffee.

“To see the Blood Moon,” Fareeha says looking up at the night sky from the window.

“Oh,” Angela says, her eyes closing slightly.

“Fareeha I think I might fall asleep” She yawns again as she falls into Fareeha’s embrace.

“That's okay I can take a picture for you,” Fareeha says nonchalantly.

Angela nods as Fareeha wraps her arms around her, “Good night Angel” She cooed.

“Good night Ree” She snuggles up against Fareeha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic kinda reminds me of when I and my GF stayed up late to see the blood moon ;-;


	9. ISI 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha are both out of ISI and now are close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah just as when I was in middle school!  
> More Middle school AU

Angela and Fareeha had grown to be close after their day in ISI together. But they didn't have any classes together, the only time they really got to see each other was at lunch. 

“Fareeha how was your class?” Angela asks as she walks to her next class with Fareeha.

“Hmm, It was… Okay…” Fareeha shrugs as they walk.

“And what do you mean by ‘okay’?” Angela asks.

“I was being rude to the teacher,” She says while tripping a six grader.

“Fareeha!” Angela yells as the six grader falls.

“What?”

“Don't trip six graders!” Angela slaps her upside the head.

Fareeha chuckles and closes her eyes as the hand hit her.

They stop walking and look at the hallway.

“I guess this is where we separate,” Angela says looking at Fareeha, “And be nice to your teacher!” Angela warns.

“Do I get something if I am good?” Fareeha smirks.

“Like what?” Angela asks.

Fareeha just let the question sink into Angela, while she had the biggest smile on her face.

“Fareeha!” Angela smacks the girl parts her way.

“I'm sorry! See you later!” Fareeha laughs as she walks into her classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	10. A Stroll In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch and her Servant are taking a stroll in the woods until they come across a Hippogriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I love writing stuff for Witch Mercy and Possessed Pharah

Angela the Witch was walking along the path with her servant Fareeha by her side. “Halt!” She says as she puts her hands in front of her.

“What is it, mistress?” Fareeha asks with her monotone voice.

“Look there!” She says in a whisper while pointing to a nearby bush.

“What's that?” Fareeha asks.

“It's a Hippogriff!” Angela says softly.

The Hippogriff was an interesting creature, it was half horse on its back end, and a half eagle on its front end.

“Fareeha I want it! I order you to catch it!” The witch says in a whisper.

“Why can't you?” She asks.

“That's not the point Dark One! Just get it!” Angela orders.

Fareeha nods and slowly makes her way over to the Hippogriff.

“Now how am I going to catch you?” She says mainly talking to herself but also the creature.

The mythical creature turns its head and sees Fareeha, it lifts into the sky and flies off.

Fareeha won't take failing her Mistress as an answer. She flys up with her Raptora suit and chases after the creature.

Soon enough she shoots it with one of her rockets. She then catches it and brings it down to earth.

“For you” She hands the dead creature to Angela.

The Witch simply looks at it then frowns, “It's dead” She says in disappointment.

“Yes, how you wanted it?” The possessed girl asks.

Angela shakes her head, “No, I wanted it alive” 

“Oh- I'm sorry for failing you…” Fareeha starts walking again as the Witch catches up.

There was an awkward silence for a minute until Angela spoke up, “It's okay though” She says looking down at the dead creature in her hands.

“Dark One?” 

“Yes, Mistress?” 

“Hold this” Angela hands the Hippogriff to Fareeha.

“Alright, Mistress”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> Also If you have any Idea's on what I should write next please tell me!


	11. Bored And Lonley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is stuck on her new phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in this situation -__-

Fareeha laid on the floor while staring at her laptop screen, while Angela sat on their bed.

Every once and awhile a giggle would slip through Angela’s lips as her eyes were glued to her phone screen.

Every since Hana bought Angela a phone, she hasn't put it down.

Fareeha sighs and looks up at Angela, the blonde didn't even notice Fareeha’s distress.

Angela had earbuds in, blocking her away from the world.

Fareeha sighs again but this time it was louder, again, nothing from the blonde.

At this point, Fareeha was a bit angry.

She opens a new tab and types into the search bar, ‘Why am I bored and lonely’.

Sure she had Angela but she felt as if the blonde was taken away from her.

Until a noise filled Fareeha’s ears.

Beep! Beep!

It was Angela’s phone, it was at fifteen percent.

Fareeha’s frown turned to a smile when she heard the blonde’s voice, “Fareeha?” Angela asks.

“Yeah?” The dark skinned girl looked up at her.

“Could you hand me my charger?” Hearing this Fareeha’s smile went back to its upside down counterpart.

“Sure” She answers in a low tone.

Fareeha gets up and grabs Angela’s charger, “Here” She hands the white cord to the woman who was now acting like a teenager.

Angela smiles and puts her earbuds back in.

Fareeha sighs at the silents until she hears whining, it was Hana.

She walks out to see the gamer rolled onto her back wearing a frown on her face.

“I can't ever do this combo!” She pouts.

Fareeha knells by Hana, “I need you to return Angela’s phone” She says.

“Why?” Hana cocks her head though she is upside down.

“She is on it too much” Fareeha goans.

“Alright, I got you” Hana winks and gets up and walks to the room where Angela is.

Fareeha looks at Hana walk away, “Thank God” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment


	12. The White Dog & The Brown Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha watch old school cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Fareeha and Angela sat on the couch together watching old school cartoons.

On the black and white screen was a big brown dog and a small white dog.

The big dog seemed tougher than the white one, he ran into a butcher shop and grabbed a sausage.

The white stood in the doorway and watched the other dog.

“Fareeha for movie night…. Why watch these cartoons?” Angela asks.

“Because I got the disk from my dad when I was a kid, I wanted to share them with you” Fareeha chuckles.

“And why this one?” Angela asks, she was referring to the little white dog who had now gone into the shop and grabbed a fresh chicken.

“Because that's you” Fareeha pauses to point at the white dog “And that's me” She then points to the brown dog.

The butcher had arrived back to his shop to see the two dogs, the big dog rammed into him then ran out with his meat.

The little dog prepared himself to charge until he got scared and ran.

“Are you saying I'm weak?” Angela turns to Fareeha with a smirk.

Fareeha shakes her head, “Nope just reminds me of you” 

“Uh-Huh, right, yeah” Angela rolls her eyes and sits back in Fareeha’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> Or constructive criticism


	13. I Don't Think ButtBabie Is Appropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela start writing on each other arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Lol been in this situation too many times! XD
> 
> THis is for the kinda middle school AU

Angela walked out of the lunchroom with Fareeha at her side, “Lemme see your arm” Fareeha says.

“Okay?” Angela holds out her pale arm to Fareeha. The dark-skinned seventh-grader takes out her pen and removes the cap with her teeth.

Fareeha starts to write on Angela’s skin, it reads ‘#WalkLikeAnEgyptian’

“There,” Fareeha smirks.

Angela looks down at her arm, a bit shocked. “Let me see your arm” Angela grabs Fareeha’s arm without permission.

“Hey!” Fareeha says trying to jerk her arm away, but Angela holds her still.

The blonde starts to write on Fareeha’s dark arm, “There! Perfect!” She puts the pen cap back on.

Fareeha looks down to see the sentence, ‘Swiss Army’ “Wow Ange how suitable for me” She says sarcastically.

Angela chuckles softly until Fareeha grabs her arm, “No Fareeha!” She laughs trying to pull away.

“Hold still,” Fareeha says as she takes her pen back out to write on Angela’s arm again.

Fareeha writes ‘#ButtBabie’ 

“You spelled Baby wrong” Angela huffs as she sees the text on her arm.

“That's the point” Fareeha laughs.

They both hear the bell ring, “Wait!” The seventh-grader reaches for Angela’s arm again.

She writes, ‘P.O.F’ 

“What does that mean?” Angela asks.

“Property Of Fareeha” The girl smirks while running off to class.

“Ugh! Fareeha!” Angela groans.

The blonde starts walking to class, the classroom door was closed. “Verdamnit” She cures under her breath. Angela knocks on the door, a student opens it and stares at her.

Angela doesn't mind the first odd look but once she walked in, everyone looked at her weird.

“Miss Ziegler… What happened to you… Arm?” Her prep teacher asks.

“Oh- Uhm…” Angela looks down at her graffitied arm.

“I don't think the saying hashtag ButtBabie is appropriate” One classmate mummers, the others laugh at the comment. 

“Oooh, Angela what does ‘F’ stand for? Who is the lucky guy?” One girl coos.

Angela rolls her eyes, “Miss Ziegler… Please go wash your arm off” The teacher says sending Angela out of the room.

The blonde walks out of the room with a sigh, “Shit” She bursts into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment! 
> 
> Constructive criticism helps


	14. "She said yes..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is asking Angela to the school dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE MIDDLE SCHOOL AU! Oh man!

It was finally the day Fareeha had been waiting for, the school dance was tomorrow. Currently, it was Thursday and the dance was Friday. She was going to ask Angela out to the dance she had been planning it all week. 

The bell interrupted Fareeha’s thoughts, it was the end of the day. The seventh-grader darts to the eighth-grade bus stop to see Angela. “Ange!” Fareeha’s voice booms among the students. Angela’s ears pick up Fareeha’s voice. 

“Fareeha?” Angela turns around to see the seventh grader. 

The dark skinned girl was sweating and panting after running to the stop, “I- I-” She stumbles.

 

Angela’s eyebrow raises, “You?” The blonde gestures her hand. 

“I- Would you like to go to the dance with- Me?” Fareeha asks a bit nervous.

The blonde stood there for a second until she realized what Fareeha was asking, she blushes, “A-” Angela stops to take a breath. “It's tomorrow right?” She asks.

Fareeha nods dumbly.

“Then I will” Angela gives a warm smile and pats Fareeha on the cheek, then gets onto the bus, leaving Fareeha shocked. “I…” Fareeha touches her cheek and flushes. “Oh my God…” She says to herself “She said yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive- 
> 
> *Sigh* You know the drill...


	15. The Witches Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man offers the witch and her servant a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More witch Mercy AU to go along with the other ones

“Angela, The New Witch of The Wilds!” A man announces. Angela was older now, still a witch. But today was her graduation of this talent, her mother died off a while back but the father of course still lived. 

Angela stood up for the other mythical creatures and beings to see. Fareeha sat by her side, dusty white eyes glimmer as she watches Angela. 

“Thank you… Thank you really” Angela says to the clapping crowd. 

Fareeha notices something off though, it was a wonderful time really but something was off. She stands up and takes her masters hand, “I will be back” Fareeha says, lips pursing.

Angela looks at her with a constant smile, “Is something wrong?” The witch asks.

The woman dubbed with Dark One shakes her head and walks off without a word. 

Fareeha trails around the outskirts of the building, nothing in eyes view. A shadow, a noise, a scratch… It was gone…

“Who goes there?” her monotone voice asks the void.

“I'm here to see Angela… Though… Bring her out here for this offer” A raspy voice says.

“Alright, I will be with her though” Fareeha responds blankly.

The possessed woman runs back inside to her mistress, “Mistress, something has come up” Fareeha says to Angela.

“Hmm?” Angela brings her attention to her servant.

“Someone has an offer for you,” she says blankly.

Angela sighs and excuses herself from the stage to go with her servant.

They walk into the night, it was chilly causing Angela to cling to Fareeha.

“Witch of the Wilds,” The raspy voice says.

She gulps audibly, “Y-Yes?” Angela was scared.

“I have a deal for you,” He says. The voice steps into the light, showing the man with the raspy voice. He had a pumpkin over his head, a trench coat, and two large shotguns. He looked like a demon in the night.

Angela tugs Fareeha closer, the one dubbed as Dark One brings an arm around the witch protectively. 

“What is your deal?” Fareeha asks for Angela.

“I will work alongside you, if you concur Eichenwald” He states.

Angela leaves Fareeha’s embrace with a smirk on her face, “Easy, sure I will do it! I know the king very well!” She accepts.

Fareeha is unsure about this deal, was it safe? Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated


	16. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the night of the school dance and Fareeha is ready to take Angela to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More middle school AU! Linking with the last one in this series... Also, it's weird because this series is in another series! Same with the Witch Mercy AU!

It was Friday night, Fareeha walked up the steps of Angela’s patio to reach the house. The house itself was huge compared to her own. The night sky shimmered with stars which Fareeha planned to use to set the mood. 

She reaches the door and takes a deep breath, her finger reaches up to the small doorbell but before she could press it the door swung open.

“Fareeha!” A man shouted in excitement.

The seventh grader jumped a bit, “Um- You are…?” She question trails off.

“Angela’s father!” He instantly grabs one dark hand from Fareeha and shakes it. “Its nice to finally meet you! Angela tells me all about you!” Angela’s father explains.

“Oh- Uhm… Can I just take Angela we gotta go…” Fareeha looks at her wrist though there is no watch.

“Of course! Now let me get her! But before that….” He pauses “You make sure not to touch my daughter” He says sternly. “Just because you are young doesn't mean I wouldn't give you the talk” THe man walks off to grab Angela.

Fareeha waited a moment until she saw a angel in front of her. THe blondes hair was perfect, the dress was cute and not serious enough for a school dance, just as Fareeha liked it. 

“Ree, My eyes are here” The blonde waves a hand in front of her face.

Fareeha breaks out of the trance, “Oh right” She chuckles sheepishly.

“Alright you girls have fun! Make sure to only to go the dance!” He says making sure to emphasize the word ‘only’.

The door closes and Angela looks at Fareeha, who was in nothing but a white polo and black dress pants.

“After you” Fareeha holds her hand out to Angela.

THe blonde smiles and takes Fareeha’s hand, “So, to the school” Fareeha starts.

Angela nods, “Yeah… Did my dad… Scare you a bit?” she asks softly.

The seventh grader looks into Angela’s baby blue eyes, “He tried but most dads do that to me” She shrugs and keeps walking the blonde to the school.

The walk was not too far, Angela lived relatively close to the school. When they reached the school the duo stopped at the door.

“Alright this is it…” Fareeha sighs.

Angela takes the girls hands in her own, “It's alright we can hang out outside if you want, we don't have to go in if you don't want to” She says rubbing circles on Fareeha’s hands with her thumb.

The other girl blushes, “Y-Yeah… Let's do that” Fareeha admitted.

“Follow me” Angela says running off with Fareeha hand in hand.

The two make their way to the back of the school, there was nothing but grass and a small pavement area. Angela smiles as she pulls Fareeha onto the ground. 

“Fareeha Amari, I have known you for at least a couple months now… And honest to God it's been the best time of my life” Angela admits “And the way we met was great… It's a fun story to tell but this year is my last at this school” The blondes composurer leaves slowly as she starts to frown.

“Angela-” “I don't want to leave you here, Promise me something Ree?” She cuts the girl off.

Fareeha nods, “I can do my best to” 

“Promise me that… Once I leave… You won't be with other women, and that we can be friends again once you get to high school.” Angela’s voice was cracking and her lips was quivering. 

Fareeha places her hand on Angela’s cheek, “As long as I can visit you” She smiles while wiping tears that fell down the girl's cheek.

Both girls leaned in, faces inches from one another. Lips met lips in a kiss. It was more of a ‘oh my God we touched’ kiss than anything. Lips brushing against each other until Angela pecked those lips.

THe two pulled back and looked at each other, “Oh God-” “What?” 

“My dad is going to kill me if he finds out about this!” Angela laughs.

Fareeha rolls her eyes, “Eh as long as you never tell him” She pulls Angela into a hug.

“We can head home later… For now, let's just sit” Angela lets herself relax in Fareeha’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> I'm starting to update this more because I needed a break from The Two Who Once Lived


	17. Proceed to the highlighted route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch and the Reapers plan fall through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, Its been forever since I updated this, I was focused on other things, mainly my instrument but then I had to write a chapter for The Party Is Over. This is Witch Mercy AU btw.

Three shadows stood over Eichenwald this night, The Witch of the Wilds, The peasant, and the Servant. “Mistress,” Fareeha starts “Can we really trust this... Man?” She asks, the question still sounding more like a comment. 

‘We really need to work on her accent….’ Angela chuckles to herself. “Oh, I think we can, he does have a couple of friends waiting for us, he says.” The blonde was foolish to trust The Reaper. 

The one dubbed ‘Dark One’ did not need to even say anything to Angela’s childlike choices. She pulls the Witch aside to talk to her alone. Fareeha pulls her behind the way of the stone castle, her face still showing no emotion. Her grey face closes in on Angela’s neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses.

“Fareeha- What are you doing?! We are working!” The blonde shouts a bit too loudly.

Another kiss lands on her lips, “Fareeha!” Another yelp.

“It's the fastest way to shut you up.” She smirks. The blonde was shocked. A smile on the Possessed ones face? Impossible.

“Y-You… Your face…” Angela shivers, her finger trails along the Dark One's creases from the smile. 

Fareeha ignores the touches, “We cant trust him.” She states.

“I-”

“You agree, correct?”

“Of course, Dark One.” 

The two walk back out to find The Reaper but saw others with him. One man, jumping and twisting, his eyes covered by goggles, but his smile fades when he sees the Witch, “In it the bitch we workin’ with?” He latches onto the green monster beside him, looking at the two figures from behind, “That one looks scary…” The scientist points at Fareeha.

“Yes now please, listen to what the Witch has to say.” Reaper sighs, his voice seemed to always be raspy. 

Angela shifts a bit, her eyes looking down at the ground. “Well…” She sighs, “I’m going to do this alone…” Her voice sounded sad almost.

All eyes were on the duo, “Lets jet.” Fareeha says, voice loud and clear for all to hear. 

“You're just going to-” He was cut off, the possessed girl blasts into the sky with the witch on her shoulders, “Leave..” The pumpkin man sighs.


	18. Home Sweet Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha goes over to see Angela. The twist is that they are home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So literally the past week has been horrible and I want to die in a hole.. But I said, "Lets set up Angela and Fareeha in my painful situation!"  
> But yeah, the next three parts of the middle school AU will be angst.

Months had passed, years almost. A visit on Monday and a visit on Friday. Those were to days that Fareeha went to see Angela. It had been three years. Angela was in her third year of high school and Fareeha on her second. 

Today was a good day, the sun shining, the clouds hiding and it was Friday. Fareeha had already got enough credits to leave school before ninth hour, Angela did as well. 

The dark skinned teen walked over to Angela’s house, the same walk every Friday. Angela’s dad was out for the weekend on a trip to see his wife in Switzerland. Fareeha was a bit excited to find out what would happen if they had three days alone together. Usually, the teen wouldn't stay over at the blondes house but since Angela’s dad was gone, she had the chance. 

Fareeha takes a breath before knocking on the door before her fist could make contact with it, the door opens. Angela smiles and brings the teenager inside. “It's been awhile since we had alone time..” The blondes pale face was colored with red. 

“I suppose,” The dark skin teenager shrugs. “But it's also been a long time before… This guy has seen you..” Fareeha looks down at her pants. 

Angela smiles softly, “Will a hand job please it?” She asks.

“Only if a hand job will please you.” Fareeha takes Angela’s hand into her own.

“I think it will…” The blonde’s eyes wander down to the brunette lower quarters, “Maybe more than just a hand job.” Angela unzips the teenagers pants slowly, making every moment harder for her lover. 

Fareeha has had dirty thoughts about her girlfriends mouth on her package but for it to come true would make her day. But what if that happened today? Would it?

Angela slowly strokes her lover's erection, The dark skinned teenager had already gotten hard from thinking about her girlfriends mouth on her manhood. Her finger bobbed the tip up and down through the boxers, “Your so hard, Fareeha.” She smiles.

“Y-Yeah... I know..” She was almost ashamed of herself for being so turned on. 

“I love that though.” Angela’s breath was hot against her member. 

The girl shakes, “Please…” She whimpers.

Angela, who was on her knees smiles, She pulls down the girls pants and her boxers following. Fareeha’s length grew from four inches to five and a half. The blonde wraps a hand around the teenager's manhood. A hum of approval from Fareeha. 

“You like that, don't you?” The pale girl asks.

“Ah.. Y-Yeah.” She barely can speak, it had been so long since something like this has happened. 

A couple of strokes until Angela’s pinky tongue came out onto the hard flesh. Her mussel licked short strokes against the tip of Fareeha’s cock. Then once again, the hand was back, not excited Fareeha as much, but as long as it was Angela right?

The blonde's hand moved up and down her lover's length, the skin overlapping at the tip. She spits a bit, making sure she had enough lube to rub Fareeha down. Once that was done, her hand went up and down a bit faster, making the brunette tense. “A-Angela..” She manages to say. 

“What is it, deary?” Angela smirks, her blonde hair falling on her face.

“Please… Please use your mouth..” The brunette whimpers, her cock hard against her lover's hand. 

The blonde placed her mouth onto Fareeha’s manhood, she had never given a blowjob before, but she would try her best for her girlfriend. Her tongue swirled around the slit, a little bit of precum drips into Angela’s mouth. The salty taste was one she wouldn't forget. 

Her head starts to bob up and down on Fareeha’s length, the brunette moans, she loved every moment of this. Angela noticed the pressure upon her head, Fareeha’s hand pushed her head down, she felt the tip of her girlfriend's cock hit the back of her throat. 

“A-Angela! Fuck! I'm cumming!” The white substance pushed into Angela’s mouth, making her choke a bit as she pulled away, coughing out the cum from Fareeha’s orgasm. 

She sits down, still coughing until she swallows. “I- I'm okay..” Angela was a bit nervous, did she do well?

Afterward, hugs and kisses came, the two had truly believed that they would be together forever. But deep down, Fareeha felt doubt in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and Comment...


	19. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the update being so late...  
> Also, this is Middle School AU   
> which is kindaaa turning into high school AU

She hated it, Fareeha Amari hated. She hated everything about the moment. So did Angela. Yelling and shouting filled the air, hands flying and skin stinging. They both hated it. 

A dark handed smacked onto pale flesh which was now turning red. The blonde was shocked, her mouth was agape, her eyes wide as they looked into Fareeha’s. 

“You-” Her mouth was shut by the brunettes fingertip.

“Quiet.” It was a simple command from the woman.

“You can't just shush me!” A hand flew onto Fareeha’s face. Now the brunette was shocked. Her mouth fell open. She grabs Angela’s wrist and holds it.

“Who do you think you are! Who do you think you are without me, Angela?” Fareeha asks anger fills her voice, nostrils flared, eyes burning into the back of Angela’s head.

The blonde froze for a moment, tears filling her eyes, “I-”

“Exactly! You are mine! Not his!” Fareeha crashes her lips into Angela’s. 

The brunette felt a terrible feeling in her stomach for the past month. Angela was cheating on her, it was something she could never forgive the blonde for. But she could cope with it, the trust would have to be rebuilt. 

The blonde kisses back, she wanted to make her girlfriend feel better. Angela knew that guy was trouble, from the second she met him. Things happened, and more things happened. 

Fareeha pulled back her eyes met Angela’s once more, “When you slept with him.. Did you let him go inside…?” The brunette didn't want to know the answer but it had to be told. 

Angela was silent, her blue eyes looking back into Fareeha’s brown. “Fareeha-”

“Did he?!” Her hands found themselves back on Angela’s shoulders, her grip was tight. 

“Yes..”

The brown orbs widened. Angela let him take her virginity. Fareeha was promised that. Angela told her she didn't want anyone else to do it. But she let that boy do it instead…

“I can't even look at you!” The brunette shouted, her arms flailing in the air.

“Fareeha please-” “No Angela!

“I can't even believe you! You whore!” Fareeha was done, she opens the front door and leaves the blondes house. 

“Ree…” Her head falls down, tears running down her cheeks more than ever. 

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	20. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More School AU  
> This is drifting off into Moicy a bit, hope you don't mind.

Fareeha sat at home and sighed, it had been a week since they had their argument. It had also been a week since she ate. At the moment she didn't care about her strength, fitness, or health. She just wanted to stay home and sleep. 

Angela was the same but more tears we involved. The blonde had been scrolling through websites on how to get over a breakup, but none helped her at all. Her blonde hair was a mess, her studies didn't matter and her grade dropped. 

It was hell for the both of them sadly, they didn't realize that they both felt pain though. Fareeha had thought Angela got over it in a week since she slept with a man. Angela thought that Fareeha would be strong and brush everything off. They both were wrong about each other. 

It was until Angela started to worry about Fareeha, she hadn't seen her at school in forever. So she got her phone and decided to call the girl. 

 

The dial tone ran for a moment.

The brunette felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, she saw the number, it was Angela. What did she want anyway? Fareeha chose to answer it. 

“Hello?” Her voice was a bit monotone on the phone.

A sigh of relief was heard on the other line, “I thought you were dead.” Angela joked. 

“You have something you want to tell me?” It was almost like Fareeha was sounding cocky, almost like she wanted Angela to say what she was here for rather than to ask herself.

“I- We need to talk.” Angela sighs once more, she always had a habit of doing that. 

“What about?” 

“I wanted to say, I'm sorry.”

“Anything else?”

“I have moved on.” It was a lie.

“Oh-” Time stopped, Fareeha stopped. Her breathing was caught in her throat, her eyes teared up. “Me too.” The brunette's voice was cold, her eyes looking down at her feet as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“Oh.. Alright well I hope you start going to school again.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don't.” Angela’s words hit Fareeha in the chest like a punch, her mental state was torn but she had to keep it up until Angela hung up. 

“Goodnight Fareeha.” The blonde says.

“Good night, Angela.”

Angela hung up and set her phone down with a sigh, she had not moved on at all, she wanted Fareeha back. But a girl had asked her out since she noticed their breakup. That girl's name was Moira, Moira O’ Deorain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!
> 
> Also if you would like some Moicy Mommy kink then check out my new work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185527


	21. "No."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Angela spend the after school at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the people who are here for the Witch Mercy AU... I haven't written it for this short comp in forever! I just have been focusing on the middle school AU lately.
> 
> Also, there is Mommy kink ahead! You have been warned! 
> 
> Also also, the smut it mild.
> 
> Also-also-also, I will be posting a special witch mercy AU since I have had my account for a ye now. And when I mean Witch Mercy AU its gonna be Mercymaker so it might suck, I will talk more about that in the bottom notes though because I want to go to Dollar Tree.

The two women were walking down the school halls, one ginger, and one blonde. Angela’s hand was in Moira’s. The blonde was unsure of this relationship from the start of it, they had been together for a month now. Moira looks over at her girlfriend, “What's wrong angel?” The pale girl cringes at the nickname ‘angel’ no one had called her that since Fareeha.

“Oh nothing, just thinking.” She smiles back at the worried teen.

They continued to walk, was the afternoon so they were walking home. The whole time Moira had planned to have sex with Angela. She walked down what was now the road, still hand in hand until they reached Moira’s door. 

“Would you like to come in?” Moira asks.

“That's why I am here right? You sent me a text last night asking if we could sex..” A light blush covered Angela’s features. 

“Yes, it seemed like you wanted it, angel.” The redhead pushed Angela against the wall. “Don't you, angel?” Moira asks.

“Mm yes.” She hits the wall, Moira holding her wrist above her head.

“Well, why don't I just give it to you baby?” Moira knew about Angela’s mother complex. 

“H-How. How did you know?” Angela asks, her eyes closed as Moira placed kisses on her neck.

“Mommy always knows best baby.” Moira’s breath was hot against Angela’s ear. “Would you like for Mommy to touch you?” She asked.

“Y-Yes Mommy..” Angela could only whimper, she liked it rough and Moira was doing a hell of a good job at pleasing her.

“Good girl.”

The act continued, the act furthered. They had sex. Angela laid on Moira’s bed for a moment, her breath light. “I have to go.” She didn't even look up at the redhead, she didn't want to show her partner how much she hated it, how she hated everything. 

“I understand, would you like to come over tomorrow?” 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Mercymaker fic.. I dunno what Imma do with it. I know it will be smut, but who knows! Knowing me I will turn it into a multi-chapter thing because in my experience my most successful works have had lots of chapters. Also, I am terrible at writing one-shots nowadays, its funny actually. If you have been with me for these two years you would have seen how bad I was to now how much I have improved. Jesus, If you are a Reinako fan you will know that I shit posted fics every day! It was probably really annoying to see my shitting fics in the feed for it. But then I got into Overwatch. The first Overwatch fanfiction I ever read was a Speedy Recovery fic. Was it something with breast milk I think? It was about two years ago though so I don't really remember. I also remember when I would shit post Songbird fics XD  
> Like I brought that ship back to life honestly though, I also got a lot of my friends and people I know into the ship so it makes it have a bigger following. But when I first got into the OW fandom I liked Gency, I really tried to get myself into Pharmercy but I was like, "Ehhh It's alright." But like I love it now. I always liked Songbird more than it. It was when I realized that I sucked at writing straight porn I started to hate Gency. Then after that, I found myself getting into Mercymaker. Mercymaker is my number one OW ship. My girlfriend hates it though, she is like, "Moicy for life! Fuck everyone else." XD  
> And I really like Mercymaker but I have never written it before. Which is why I want to write something for it but I'm scared it'll suck ass. Anyway, that's like my AO3 timeline I guess. I'm just glad a lot of people stuck around with my fics like @I_am_a_Lover_no_a_Hater this person has kudos most of my fics and I honestly love that so much, another person who stuck around with me for a bit was @HealthDrink this person really helped me out with writing and gave me good tips for it. And we cant forget @markthecreep me and him are both creeps. And last but not least, thank you too @ The_Gamester this person had liked almost every single one of my works and I greatly appreciate it. There are so many people I want to shout out to honestly but I have one last person XD  
> That would be @Ghostrama13 SHE HAS BEEN WITH ME FOR EVERY SONGBIRD FIC BRO  
> Sorry but like she has basically. Its honestly great which is why i am writing TWO fics for my one-year event. I will be writing a Songbird fic for Ghostrama13 and whoever got a shout out and wants the Mercymaker one just comment. If you made it this far, or have stuck around for my progress through this year, thank you so much... Like honestly I love you all so much. 
> 
> -Minako aka MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii


	22. Family, Issues, and a Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is invited to spend her birthday at Angela's family's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been in this situation way to many times with my own family.. I hate going to see them.  
> Also, here is something kinda cute and positive compared to all the angst lately.

Fareeha had came across her birthday finally, that meant the had to go over to Angela’s family’s house for her birthday. But Fareeha hated going to Angela’s parents house, they all judged her for her race and sexuality. 

“We have to go right?” The brunette asks, looking over at her Swiss woman. 

“I mean.. Yeah? They really like you Fareeha, I promise.” Angela places a hand on her wifes with a reassuring smile.

“Alright.” She smiles back at her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	23. All She Did Was Throw One Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets herself into a fight and someone saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle School AU btw  
> I hope you enjoy this, its been awhile since I have updated.

It was a normal day, Angela had decided to leave her relationship with Moira in the dust and she was fine with that. But today wasn't about that. Today was about the test she was taking. The statewide test was today, and she was prepared. She glances over, about two tables away from her was Fareeha. It pained her to see the brunette, she desperately wanted to be back into her arms but didn't know how to say it. 

The test soon started, most of the questions were easy, for her at least. Angela studied all night last night for this test. Mainly forced by her father since her mother was still in Switzerland. She always would be there, since her and Angela’s father divorced. 

Soon it was over, thankfully. The blonde got out of her seat and sighs, she walks over to set her laptop back onto the rental cart until someone bumped into her. 

“Watch it, blondy.” The girl's voice was harsh, venom almost dripping from the girl's lips. 

Angela wasn't frightened by the other teen. The other teen's name was Brigitte, her flowing red hair seemed to be intimidating to some people. Once there were rumors that she dyes her hair with peoples blood! It didn't surprise her that someone would think that, but the rumors about the girl didn't scare Angela either. 

“I don't need to watch it. Mainly near people like you, homophobe..” Angela muttered the last part, making sure to stand tall so that she was at the same height as the redhead. 

“You wanna fight?” Brigitte stands taller than Angela, showing herself and making sure to flex slightly just to prove that she could hurt Angela.

The blonde hated this school for this reason. No one can take shit. You say one little thing and they would ask if you want to fight. Most of the time, they wouldn't actually fight, but still. You had to watch yourself. 

“Not exactly.” 

“You saying you want something?”

“No.” 

Angela walks out, to proceed into her sixth hour of the day. The class was short since they were on test schedule. But still. Lunch was also fine, nothing much happened. A few glances at Fareeha and that was all. 

Angela was walking out of the lunchroom with a few of her friends, Genji was with her followed along by Hanzo and Jesse. They were talking until Brigitte walked up to them. 

“So Angela, you said you wanted to fight?” The girl sounded angry.

“I didn't want too-” Angela was shoved to the ground, nothing behind her except for her landing on backpacks, only causing her to trip more. Before she hit the ground, Genji ran over to catch her quickly. Of course, he would do that, he liked her as if he was her type.

Jesse looks at the redhead, “Somebody calls the undertaker..” He mumbles.

The Swedish girl goes to punch Angela, her fist raising, and mid throw until something stopped it. Fareeha Amari stood tall above Briggiet who had been new to their school.

“It's not nice to punch people.” She shoves her back onto the ground. The redhead got up quickly. “What? Are you gay too? Heard you and she broke up rece-” A punch in the nose was all Fareeha needed to silence the girl.

“You think I don't feel pain?! You think I am strong without her?! Do you?” Fareeha shouts at Briggiet.

“N-No..!” The redhead scurries off, leaving Angela looking at Fareeha in tears. 

“Fareeha…” The blonde looks, her eyes filled with tears. 

“I gotta go.” Fareeha walks off, her head down as she walks.

“No Ree!” Angela caught up with her, her hand landing on the shoulder of the brunette. “Why did you save me? It's all I want to know.” She asks.

Her head still down, “Because, my mother told me, ‘never let go of your loved ones.’ before she passed away.” Fareeha starts walking again, leaving Angela behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment


	24. Everything Washes Upon Her Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while,someone stole my laptop charger and I had to order a knew one.  
> Middle School AU btw

Angela was doing something she hated, but she needed to do this. Her eyes meet the door of the Amari household. Her pale fist bangs on the door. She waits a moment. And another.

Fareeha Amari looks out the peephole, her eyes spotting the blonde. She opens the door and tries to hide her smile. 

“Fareeha.” The blonde girl goes to hug her ex. Her nose taking in the scent of the brunette. “I'm sorry. For everything. For Moira, for him, for us..” Angela buries her face in Fareeha's shoulder. 

‘Its okay angel, it’ll be okay. We both had time to think about it, and everything is okay now.” The Amari places a kiss on the top of the blondes head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!!


	25. Puff Puff Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela takes her first hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to have my friend help me with this because I have never done any drugs so shout out to her.  
> ALSO! ME POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! WOAH  
> ALSO Middle school AU

A couple months passed, the relationship had been healthy thanlfully. And now the blonde was walkiing home with the brunette until a good friend of theirs aproahced them. 

His hair was green as well as his eyes, teeth wide as the clouds and his arms skinny like sticks. His name was Genji. “Hey Angela! Want a hit?”

Fareeha pulls Angela back, “you dont need it. Considering your line of work” She says.

“Oh come on, its just one right?” Angela takes the sigeret from him. She places it between her lips and breaths in, a second that she holds it. Then she coughs. It was a strong cough, her chest huffing from it. Fareeha ran over to her and patted her back.

“This is why we dont smoke.” The brunette sighs, pulling Angela away from the boy.

The next day Genji showed up again with more joints already prerolled. “Angela!” He calls out, running over to her once more. 

The Amari rolls her eyes, but hated this. She didnt want to see Angela go down this path, she would hate to see that. 

“How about a hit before class? It would make the day better.” The greenhaired boy offers. 

“Uhm..” Her eyes trail into Fareeha’s. “Sure.” She accepts piolitly. 

He hands her the joint, again the process countiues and Angela coughs once more, she clearly didnt know what she was doing, but Fareeha praised the blonde bravery. 

“Angela come on.” Fareeha takes the girls pale hand and drags her to class. One hit wouldnt do to much to Angela, just making her a little drowsy. 

THe next following days, Fareeha made sure that Angela would avoid Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! Also thank you guys so much for 100 kudos!


End file.
